Enseñame A Bailar
by Yessica Akiri 97
Summary: "Enséñame a bailar".- Contesto finalmente Remus. "¿Qué?".- Pregunto Sirius sorprendido "Que me enseñes a bailar".- contesto Remus con un leve rubor en sus mejillas pálidas, mirando a Sirius que lo miraba sorprendido. Remus X Sirius


_**Hola chicos bueno este es mi primer Slash espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad, sino les gusta la temática no lean, ya están avisados.**_

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece es de su creadora, solo la historia es mía.**_

**ENSÑAME A BAILAR:**

**/0/0/**

En el castillo de Hogwarts se respiraba el típico clima que trae la navidad pero esta vez era algo diferente, al director del colegio se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de organizar un baile para celebrar la navidad, claro a todos les había gustado la idea, si a todos menos el. Remus Lupin, ni siquiera sabía en qué carajos estaba pensado cuando la dijo que si a una de las chicas de Ravenclaw cuando le pido que fuera al baile con ella, no lo sabía pero ahora se preguntaba qué haría cuando la chica le pidieran que bailaran. El jamás, jamás le había gustado bailar, es más ni siquiera sabía bailar, pensó molesto lupin entrando a la habitación que compartía con sus otros tres amigos James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew , entro y se fue directo a darse una ducha y dejo sus libros. Estaba tan irritado que necesitaba calmarse pero quien tenía la culpa de que Remus hubiera dicho que si a la linda alumna de otra casa, nadie solo él.

Sirius acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de quidditch y ahora se dirigía a la torre ya que había decidido ducharse mejor en su habitación.

"A dónde vas canuto".-Escucho que le gritaba James desde las duchas

"A la torre cornis prefiero ducharme haya".-Le contesto Sirius deteniéndose a unos poco metros de James

"Está bien, Colagusano y yo volveremos más tarde iremos a Hogsmade".-Le dijo James cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Sirius para que nadie los escuchara.

"Está bien me traes una cerveza de mantequilla".-Dijo Sirius y se dio la media vuelta para volver a la habitación.

Sirius tenía casi el mismo problema de Remus, pero a diferencia de Remus que estaba molesto por no saber bailar y por ver dicho que si a una chica que ni siquiera conocía, Sirius está un poco irritado por el hecho de que Remus hubiera aceptado ir con el Ravenclaw, bueno poco era mucho decir, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, pero tenía que controlarse, después de todo Remus podía ir con quien el quisiera, pero eso no evitaba que se molestara porque Remus iría al baila en compañía de las despampanante Frida key. Como la odiaba en estos momentos.

**/0/0/**

Remus acaba de salir de la ducha y estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a sucio y sudoroso Sirius Black.

"wow Remus Lupin leyendo que novedad".-Dijo Sirius como sarcasmo, llamando la atención de Remus que al oírlo hablar solo rodo los ojos.

"¿Qué tiene de nuevo?".-Contesto Remus, a Sirius que en ese momento buscaba algo de ropa para poder ducharse.

"Sarcasmo, amigo, el precioso sarcasmo".-Contesto Sirius entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"si tú lo dices".-Contesto Remus volviendo a la lectura, hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente, descabellada, si pero al fin de cuentas una buena idea para solucionar su problema.

Solo necesitaba espera que Sirius saliera de la ducha. Al poco tiempo, que era media hora después Sirius salió de la ducha.

"Oye Sirius".-Llamo Remus a la persona frente a él, que al escuchar su nombre volteo a verlo inmediatamente

"¿Qué pasa lunático?".-Dijo Sirius, sentándose al borde de la cama de Remus.

"Bueno, es que…..quiera pedirte un favor".-Contesto finalmente Remus al ver que Sirius arqueaba sus cejas y diciéndole que hablara de una vez.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Volvió a preguntar Sirius.

"Enséñame a bailar".- Contesto finalmente Remus.

"¿Qué?".- Pregunto Sirius sorprendido

"Que me enseñes a bailar".- contesto Remus con un leve rubor en sus mejillas pálidas, mirando a Sirius que lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿No sabes bailar Lunático?".- pregunto Sirius, una pequeña sensación de cosquillas sacudió su estómago, era lo que decían sentir mariposas en el estómago pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza sutilmente, al escuchar sus pensamientos que de nuevo lo traicionaban.

"No, si no quieres está bien".-contesto tímidamente Remus al ver como Sirius negaba con su cabeza lentamente.

"No, no es eso es solo que me sorprende que el inteligentísimo Remus Lupin no sepa bailar".-contesto Sirius con un pequeño toque de burla en sus palabras, haciendo que Remus frunciera el ceño.

"Sabes que, mejor buscare quien me enseñe".-dijo Remus, cerrando su libro y levantándose bruscamente, pero Sirius fue aún más rápido, y lo tomo de la muñeca para detenerlo, pero el movimiento brusco hizo que Remus casi cayera, lo que hizo que Sirius lo sujetara de las caderas para que no cayera.

"Oye cuidado".-dijo Sirius, pero Remus no contesto, ya que estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de los cabello al ver que Sirius lo tenía tomado de la cadera y estaba pegado a él.

"Lo siento".- se disculpó Remus alejándose de Sirius rápidamente, el cual lo vio con cierta desilusión que no comprendió, cuando se separó de él.

"Vamos lunático, no te pongas así era broma claro que te enseñare a bailar".- contesto Sirius, Remus solo le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias".- contesto Remus

"Entonces sus pongo que solo voy a necesitar enseñarte a bailar el vals con el que se inicia la fiesta".- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie en medio del cuarto y jalando a Remus con él.

"Supongo".-dijo Remus.

"Bien entonces empecemos".- dijo Sirius, jalando a Remus para que se parada frente a el.- "bueno simulemos que yo soy tu pareja, lo principal es que me tiene que tomar de la cintura".- dijo Sirius tomando una de las manos de Remus para dirigirla a sus cintura haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuera mínimo.

"Ok".- contesto Remus haciendo lo que Sirius le ordenaba, pero poco nervioso con la cercanía entre él y el joven Black.

Cuando ambos estaban en la posición correcta, según Sirius volvió s hablar.

"Te enseñare los pasos básicos, solo sígueme el paso".- dijo Sirius comenzando a moverse mientras Remus seguía torpemente sus pasos.

Al poco rato y después de una sesión de pisotones por parte de Remus ambos estaba descansando.

"Odio bailar".- dijo Remus, mientras estaba recargado en el escritorio y Sirius estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio.

"Si no me dices no me doy cuenta".- dijo Sirius sonriendo, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara.

"Perdón".- dijo Remus, pero Sirius le restó importancia.

"Ya no importa".-dijo Sirius.-"continuemos mejor".- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

"Seguro".- pregunto Remus, pero aun así siguió a Sirius al centro del cuarto.

"Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo".-dijo Sirius esperando que Remus llegara a donde estaba el, pero la alfombra del cuarto le jugó una mala pasada a Remus haciendo que esta cayera.

Remus cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe contra el piso, pero el golpe jamás llego en cambio sintió una brazos rodeándolo.

"Fíjate por donde caminas lunático".- dijo Sirius, el cual había logrado atrapar a Remus pegándolo a su cuerpo.

"Perdón".-dijo Remus sonrojado por la posición en la que estaban

"No te preocupes….".- dijo Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se quedó mirando a Remus que lo miraba sonrojado, y al final no pudo hacer más que perderse en los ojos color dorado de Remus y Remus en ese mar de plata que era los ojos de Sirius , poco a poco la distancias fue mínima, hasta que desapareció por completo, haciendo que Remus y Sirius juntaran sus labios, aunque el principio del beso fue un simple roce, Sirius llevo a Remus hasta recargarlo contra el escritorio y besarlo con más fuerza y más pasión y como pudo lo sentó en el borde del escritorio, hasta que la pasión contenida fue liberada y el aire falto poco a poco se alejaron muy lentamente mirándose a los ojos. Pero ninguno de los dos supo que decir así que solo se miraron

"Ya no pienso que esto sea tan malo aprender a bailar".-dijo Remus, Sirius solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo

"creo que no".- dijo Sirius.

Después de todo aprender a bailar no es algo malo, siempre y cuando estés enamorado de la persona que te enseñe. Si no crees solo pregúntale a Remus lupin, que a partir de ese día bailar no le parecía tan mal solo necesito tres palabras "Enséñame a bailar".

_**Fin….**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Bueno esta es mi primera historia Sirius x Remus, la idea surgió mientras escuchaba la canción Bailando de Enrique iglesias espero que les guste y me dejen sus opinión **_

_**By: Yesica akiri**_


End file.
